The present invention relates to a handset (i.e., transmitter/receiver) provided with a bone conduction speaker, and more particularly to the handset which is downsized by using the bone conduction speaker so as to be connected with and used together with a PHS (personal handy-phone system), a cell phone or a radio communication unit.
As for a conventional handset for a telephone set and the like, the handset is improved in its transmitter portion by using a close-talking microphone so as to be capable of being used even in a high-noise environment, but not improved in its receiver portion in which a conventional air-conduction speaker is used without any improvement so that it is difficult for the user to catch a voice sound in the high-noise environment. Due to the presence of such difficulty of catching the voice sound, the user of the conventional handset must close one of his/her ears with his/her hand in order to try to catch the voice sound when he/she receives a communication from his/her partner in communication. The spectacle of such user""s behavior has been often witnessed.
In a unit such as a cell phone or a PHS, since a microphone and a speaker of the unit are disposed in a small-sized casing, the microphone in the transmitter side of the unit is separated from the user""s mouth when the speaker in the receiver side of the unit is brought into close contact with the user""s ear, which makes it impossible for the user to whisper in communication since such whisper is not sufficiently transmitted to his/her partner in a communication.
In order to compensate for such disadvantages, there is provided a conventional transmitter/receiver unit serving as an externally connected device which is adapted to the cell phone and the like. The conventional transmitter/receiver unit has its microphone separated from its speaker. In use, such conventional unit is mounted on the user""s ear or inserted into an acoustic meatus of the user""s ear. Due to this, the conventional unit is not used together with the headset and the like. Further, in view of a physical distance between the user""s ear to his/her mouth, it is difficult to downsize the conventional transmitter/receiver unit. Further, in such downsizing, there are many restrictions on the configuration of the conventional transmitter/receiver unit. Still further, in the conventional transmitter/receiver unit, since its microphone is separated from its speaker, the conventional unit is poor in portability and in fitness. Further, in the conventional unit, it is difficult for its user to immediately answer a phone call.
As described above, the conventional transmitter/receiver unit serving as the externally connected device connected with the cell phone and the like suffers from various disadvantages. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above disadvantages by providing a handset, which is small in size, light in weight and excellent in fitness. Further, the handset of the present invention enables a user thereof to easily perceive any voice sound in communication even in a high-noise environment, and also enables the user to speak in a whisper without making the people around the user uncomfortable. Still further, it is possible for the user of the handset of the present invention to communicate with his/her partner in a communication while enjoying music and the like through a headset and the like. The handset of the present invention is capable of also serving as a personal ornament.
The present invention resides in a handset using a bone conduction speaker, the handset comprising: a bone conduction speaker portion; a microphone portion; and, a drive circuit storage portion, wherein the handset is capable of being connected with a telephone set or a radio communication unit, wherein the bone conduction speaker is so arranged as to be capable of abutting against an arbitrary area of a user""s face when the microphone portion is disposed adjacent to the user""s mouth.
A finger-mounted portion assuming a cap-like configuration or a finger ring-like configuration may be provided in the bone conduction speaker portion and/or the microphone portion. Further, the bone conduction speaker portion, the microphone portion and the drive circuit storage portion may be coated with a decorative exterior member.